Traitorous Hearts
by Aequorea
Summary: When Mikan Sakura was 11, friends had already betrayed her. Upon hearing this, Mikan transfers to Seiyo Academy along with her newly found shugo charas. Now, 5 years later, she decides to give them a second chance as the silver-haired, magenta-eyed beauty, Amethyst Raine
1. Betrayed Part 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please** **bear with ****me. Enjoy the story! =3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara!**

Flashback:

_ "Ohayo, minna!"exclaimed Mikan Sakura cheerfully. With her bright shining eyes, Mikan spotted her super-duper very bestiest friend Hotaru Imai. "HOTARUUUU!" she cried, running towards her super-duper very bestiest friend. Of course, sh—BAKABAKABAKA!—was hit by her friend's trusty Baka Gun 3.5."mou, Hotaru , you don't have to be so mean!" Mikan sulked._

_ "Idiot. Don't get in my way. You're really annoying, so leave me alone,baka." The genius inventor replied in complete monotone. Mikan heaved a sigh, " Well, if you say so, Hotaru." Mikan walked to her seat and exclaimed, "Ohayo, Nastume-kun!"upon seeing her seatmate/partner and the school's heartthrob._

_ "Shut the hell up, Ugly. You're making my ears bleed. Go annoy someone else."Mikan winced at his remark but continued to her seat. Mikan tried to talk to other people, but they just ignored her or told her not to bother them. After school, Mikan had forgotten something in the classroom, so she went back to get it. When she got closer to the door, Mikan heard some voices inside,so she instinctively hid and listed to the conversation. With each sentence, Mikan's eyes widened in horror._

_ " Mikan's really getting on my nerves lately. She's always bugging us." Mikan recognized Anna and Nonoko's voice. At this, many other people chimed in , all agreeing. "What do you think, Imai, Natsume, Ruka?" Mochu questioned. "All she does is whine and cling." came Natsume's reply. _

_ "She's absolutely nerve-grating. I can't work with that baka around." Hotaru answered, completely monotonous. _

_ "Sakura-san is really hyper and nosy, but..." Ruka faltered at the end. _

_ "Basically, we all agree that Mikan Sakura is just really annoying and that we'd be better off without her here, right?" Mochu called out again. Everyone gave their assent. Mikan's heart cracked every time someone said something, but it shattered when everyone, including __**Natsume, Hotaru, and **__**Ruka**__ had said they __preferred her not being there. What was she to them then? "Mikan Sakura, please report to the headmaster's office! I repeat, Mikan Sakura, please report to the headmaster's office!"_

**How was it? Please review! Hopefully no flaming! Sorry for the short chapter!**


	2. Betrayed Part 2

**I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara...**

**Thanks to Kuma Kitsumie: OMG! Thank you so much! You're my first reviewer! Arigato!^_^**

* * *

Still flashback:

_Mikan abruptly turned around. Knowing that she had no more business there, Mikan spun on her heel and walked away to the headmaster's office with a tear-stained face._

_ When she entered, her uncle gave her a warm yet somehow nervous welcome. If he had noticed her tears, he did not say anything. Mikan had also noticed the ever so dark Persona in the room, so she put on a blank face and bluntly asked, "What do you __want?"_

_ "Umm...Mikan, you'll be transferring to Seiyo Academy for your and your alice's safety tomorrow...and you'll be going with Persona..."_

_ Mikan just stared at her uncle/headmaster and blinked for a while. When that piece of information registered in her head, she slowly said, "When do I leave?" Now it was her uncle's turn to be shocked._

_ "Wait, you don't care about leaving your friends just like that? They'll be worried sick about you!"_

_ "Friends? Worried sick? I hardly think so. Friends don't talk sh*t behind their friend's back, do they?" Mikan returned. _

_ At this, the headmaster was even more shocked. He was too bewildered to comprehend to what Mikan was saying, so Persona spoke up for him. " You're leaving in four hours. Use that time to pack up your belongings. Be at the main gates at 7pm sharp tonight."_

_ "Hai." With that, Mikan ran out of the office to pack for a trip, only to come back five years later._

**How was it? I need ideas for Mikan/Amethyst's charas. I'm thinking maybe an old Mikan type chara and a more devious one. Maybe a third one. I'll take any suggestions! Please review! **

**I will not post for a while since I have to create Mikan's Shugo Charas and their eggs. I also have to make them up first...help...But! I will still check on FFN for any reviewers. SANKYU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED. *tears of joy* TuT**


End file.
